


Heaven

by wonuufied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partying, Sexual Tension, idk what to tag anymore, lots of kisses, meanie, meanie couple, photobooth kiss, this is just pure fluff, whipped mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuufied/pseuds/wonuufied
Summary: The relationship Wonwoo and Mingyu had was complicated. Surely, the two boys understood it and wouldn't change it for nothing, but what the other people around them haven't showed any interest in understanding the complication of the whole thing, didn't bother them.





	Heaven

The relationship Wonwoo and Mingyu had was complicated. Surely, the two boys understood it and wouldn't change it for nothing, but what the other people around them haven't showed any interest in understanding the complication of the whole thing, didn't bother them.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were fuck buddies, in short words. Friends with benefits, if you want to use all those common words that people say just to avoid saying they literally fuck eachother on daily.

None of them really knew how they came from being best friends to actually having their first night together, on Wonwoo's bed, in a middle of their third year of college. But Wonwoo blamed it on stress.

The only thing Mingyu and Wonwoo were looking for at that time, was something that could help them relieve the stress from the upcoming exams and studying. Wonwoo knew Mingyu's mind can become dirty in a matter of seconds (trust me, he knew him that well), but when he looked at the elder with lustful and pleading eyes, Wonwoo could swear something inside of him got flipped around.

What did they do, you ask? They jerked eachother off, which soon after turned out in a heated makout session.

The first kiss they've ever shared wasn't anything that Wonwoo ever wanted to remember, simply because he never in his life would have ever kissed a guy, moreover if it was Mingyu. It wasn't a passionate kiss per say, but it also wasn't the sweetest he has ever experienced. He could also conclude that from the way Mingyu kissed him, he wasn't really enjoying it.

But what Wonwoo also didn't know was how good of a lover Mingyu actually was. That night, it felt as if Mingyu was another person.

Mingyu didn't rush him into things and let him take his own pace, it was actually caring. Never did he imagine that Mingyu, the clumsy tall boy who could barely keep himself from falling, would make him feel that good how he made him feel that night.

They did their best at hiding the thing that happened between them in their group of friends, but marks that were left on top of their neck, surely didn't do any better. That was the exact reason why the teasing began.

Mingyu would always try and tell some stupid excuse of why the so obvious hickeys were placed where they were, while Wonwoo just went with it. But the bad thing was that their group of friend wasn't as dumb as somebody would think, just so they could believe the lies the two were trying to make about whatever they had between them.

And that was when Wonwoo decided to tell them. It wasn't anything they took so harshly, but they asked questions, most of them being _"Why?"_ which Wonwoo only ignored. They didn't need to know every single thing about their relationship.

 

After that encounter, the two didn't really see eachother at Wonwoo's house that often, perhaps was it because Mingyu was embarrassed by the whole thing or maybe it was because of the exams. Wonwoo never really knew, but he also was too ashamed to go to Mingyu and ask him to do it again. He wasn't that kind of a person.

It was until the last day until Wonwoo's biggest exam of the semestar, that the named came knocking onto the doors of Mingyu's room. The clock was already showing past 11pm and Wonwoo never really thought Mingyu would ever open the door at that time - but he did, in only his boxers and a thin tank top that was glued so tightly around his body. His hair was a mess, with bits of it sticking to his forehead, but Wonwoo didn't care - he looked hotter like that.

The younger couldn't even start his sentence, before Wonwoo was on him, his lips layed on top of Mingyu's. Mingyu, luckily didn't reject him, but just brought him closer, closing the doors behind them.

That night, Mingyu took care of him and Wonwoo never wanted anything to ever ruin that. That was the one night that changed everything for both of them. They agreed on spending nights together, whenever they would feel bad or just wanted to get rid of the things clouding their minds.

 

It was a good decision - so Wonwoo thought. Mingyu on the other hand, not really much.

With time, Mingyu's heart didn't actually believe that all of that was solely because of stress. He would feel small tugs at his heart everytime he would be even meters away from Wonwoo, the way his hands would start sweating with only a small thought of him - or how his heart wanted to jump out of his chest with a small touch of their lips.

It was unbelievable how many things Wonwoo could do to Mingyu, without him even knowing. Mingyu never wanted that to happen, not ever in his life.

But everytime Wonwoo appeared in front of his doors at an ungodly time at night, when everybody was dead asleep and how much excitement and pleasure the said boy could give him, only drove Mingyu even crazier.

He loved every little touch the two had, every little gasp of air or a little sound that would leave the soft lips of the elder boy - it sounded magical, at least for Mingyu.

He swore to himself to never say anything to Wonwoo, not even if he asked him about how he was feeling. The feeling stayed burried inside his mind and his heart and he would do anything just to have it that way - his relationship like this with Wonwoo was everything he's ever wanted.

 

 

 

A strong smell of smoke and alcohol was the first thing that encountered Mingyu when he was dragged inside the club that friday night. All kinds of people dancing all over eachother, half drunk, half looking like they would pass out any moment, grinding against eachother - it was the scene that Mingyu didn't want to see, especially when he only wanted to rest at his room.

It was his friend's Soonyoung's birthday and as much as he did want to celebrate it with him, he felt tired, mostly from college. Mingyu was never the type of person who would go out every weekend and then get wasted that much that he would be hungover for days, especially not if he saw people around him doing whatever kind of nonsense they would do. He hated that more than anything.

"Mingyu! You actually came!" Soonyoung was already half drunk, as he yelled that. But, well, he couldn't judge him, it was his birthday. He hated the strong smell of cheap vodka that came along with Soonyoung, as he came closer to him, swinging an arm around his shoulders. The elder boy's legs woobled, making him almost fall down if it wasn't for Mingyu, who almost felt like a support wall for him.

"Didn't know you could be this drunk and it's not even 11 yet..." A smile spread over Mingyu's face, when he saw the shorter boy pouting up at him, clearly more drunk than Mingyu even imagined. This wasn't how he ever acted towards him.

His eyes took a look around, seeing Jihoon and Seokmin sitting on the couch not that far away from him, laughing at how dumb Soonyoung actually looked at the moment like that. The younger nodded towards them in an attempt to greet them, which they only returned with a raising of a bottle of what seemed like beer. "Where are the others?"

"Oh...They are somewhere...around..." The elder muttered beside Mingyu, his hand waving around, clumsily from the amount of alcohol that was inside of him.

Not being a much of a party person, Mingyu replied with a short "I'll be at the bar if anyone is looking for me." before he left, leaving an overly drunk Soonyoung to Jihoon and Seokmin to take care of.

Stumbling his way inbetween the sweaty people who probably had much more interesting work like sucking eachothers faces than care about a poor boy who needed to watch that, he made his way towards the bar. Luckily, there wasn't as much people as he thought there would be.

He actually was surprised when he saw a guy behind the bar, which wasn't anything like he ever saw in this exact club. There would always be girl with dresses shorter than ever trying to avert the attention of the younger people. Mingyu? He never really fell for that type of stuff.

Ordering a beer to start of slow, the named boy took a seat at the bar, still far away from the dancing crowd. The flickering lights of mostly green, yellow and red seemed like the only things that he could focus on that moment that kind of kept him from taking looks around himself. The air was stuffy, clouded with smoke, making Mingyu nauseous after only one sip from the bottle.

"Hello there, love boy." A hand was placed onto his shoulders, deep, raspy voice making him get goosebumps all over his body. He didn't need to turn around to know who this is - he knew that touch and that voice way more than anything else.

"Mr Jeon? I have to say I'm a little sursprised seeing you here." Mingyu said confidently, not minding the little skip his heart did when he felt the elders touch.

Wonwoo finally stood in front of the younger, that close that their knees were almost touching. Good god, Mingyu felt as if he could die then and there seeing him.

He was dressed in all black, with a dress shirt unevenly tucked up in his overly ripped pants. The colarbones were so evident from the low cut of the shirt, small patches of dark purple still shown onto them. His hair was slightly messy, but still with a part on the side, carefully sliding down his forehead. He looked amazing and Mingyu could say, his breath got cut in his throat.

"How would I not come? My friend is celebrating his birthday." The younger got startled when Wonwoo suddenly started yelling over the loud music, but he still let his eyes wonder around his face.

He saw a little smile on top of Wonwoo's face when he turned his head towards the crowd, laughing at how silly Soonyoung danced not that far away from them.

"He's getting old. I can't talk with oldies anymore." The younger chuckled at the sentence, making Wonwoo raise a smile at him, his teeth showing.

"What are you talking about? You are literally the same age as him." Mingyu wanted to be quirky, especially when he saw Wonwoo taking a small sip from the paper cup in his hand. From the smell of it, Wonwoo wasn't drunk, maybe just a little tipsy, but still, atleast he had somebody normal to talk to.

"Still a month younger." The shorter guy let his arms wrap around Mingyu neck, coming even closer to him - but Mingyu let him, even when he got placed inbetween his legs. It wasn't an uncomfortable position or an uncomfortable atmosphere, it actually felt kind of endearing, almost overwhelming. "You still love me even if I'm older." a playful wink was the only thing Mingyu saw the elder throw at him, which kind of made his heart going nuts, but he ignored the fact for at least this moment.

He didn't know what happened inside of him to get a courage to place his hands on Wonwoo's thighs, giving them a small squeeze and drive the elder to release a sound not that unfamiliar to Mingyu. He didn't moan, luckily, because if he did, Mingyu would probably already be on his way to stripping him naked - it was rather a giggle, a quite one.

"More than you can imagine." He leaned in, his lips gently layed on top of Wonwoo's cheek. It was a small peck on the cheek that made Wonwoo blush, even if it wasn't that visible under the dim lights.

No, they weren't in a relationship or anything that was even close to one, but the way they communicated and the way they exchanged touchs with eachother seemed like they were. The both didn't really care if somebody they knew would pass by them thinking they were together, it surely wasn't their bussiness. In that moment, the only thing Mingyu focused his attention was Wonwoo's fingers playing with the locks of his hair - it was calming even with the loud music around them.

"You still own me that one dance ever since the prom party." Suddenly Wonwoo mentioned, the smirk on his face growing wider.

"You really want me to do that again?" Mingyu replied, one of his eyebrows raised up. He wanted to tease, because he knew well Wonwoo would play his game.

"Just because you broke your nose once while you were doing it, doesn't mean you will do it again." Yes, that was true. Mingyu did break his nose, on prom. He blamed it on the cheap wine that was spilled out onto the dance floor. It surely was a great thing to laugh at, but for Mingyu it wasn't - whole two months of having to take care of yourself and barely breathing was the exact opposite of what Mingyu wanted.

"I'll go only because you are asking me that nicely." He watched as Wonwoo's face overtook a smile, so bright that even the lights in the small room would be put to shame. He felt his heart sting as Wonwoo's hand reached out to grab his own, so gently and caring. "But if I brake it again, you are paying for the recovery." Only a chuckle was everything that Mingyu needed to make him smile in that moment.

Wonwoo pulled the younger towards the dance floor, until they were next to the one couple that seemed too busy with grinding against eachother. Sure, it did make Mingyu a little bit uncomfortable, especially how he would bump into them from time to time.

But that changed in a matter of seconds, when he saw Wonwoo swaying his hips, so sensitively and rather sexy that Mingyu felt the speed of his heart increasing. His slim body was just inches away from Mingyu, both of his hands wrapped loosely around the tallers neck.

Mingyu just watched him with a small smirk on his face (he wasn't really sure if it was a smirk or a smile), his eyes wondering towards his hips and just staying there watching every single movement he did.

He owned that dance floor, from the way his hips moved to the rythm of the music to the way he mumbled the words which he himself didn't know. It was amusing to watch, rather sexually, especially for the younger.

As time passed by the drinks started pilling up. At some point, they didn't care much about counting the cups they would drink, but rather concentrated on dancing.

They were drunk, just the slightest, but it never crossed the boundaries of them getting drunk so they couldn't stand on their legs.

It was almost past 2am and the club already started playing slow songs, as they would say " _for all the couples_ ". Mingyu wasn't sure how close the two were, until he felt Wonwoo's head gently leaned on his shoulder, his breath tickling the skin.

It may seem and sound like some scene from the gross romantic movies that Mingyu hated just because most of them were cringey as hell, at least now he got the point across why so many people liked it so much.

"We should go home, it's too late." Mingyu's hands stayed pressed against the sides of Wonwoo's body, feeling Wonwoo shrug a little bit. He heard him chuckle under his breath, the elders hands suddenly traveling to intertwine their fingers.

Mingyu wasn't surprised by the sudden affection the elder had towards him - he was partly drunk, and people do all kinds of weird stuff when drunk.

"You still stayed the same party pooper you were in high school. I thought you would change all these years." Wonwoo bursted in fits of giggles, making Mingyu smile down at him. He wasn't sure if the things Wonwoo was doing at the moment like that were just because of the alcohol intoxicating him or if he did them because he wanted it, but it was cute.

"You look especially good looking today." The elder slurred, his lips raised up in a slight smirk. Mingyu didn't see what was so good looking with just a pair of overly ripped black jeans and a black dress shirt, but even with that he let himself smile down to the elder.

"It would be a shame to waste a good chance to take a few pictures when you are looking this good." A few fingers ran down Mingyu's chest, suddenly raising goosebumps on top of the tallers skin. _Wonwoo was definitely drunk._

Mingyu's eyes didn't leave Wonwoo, not even when he pulled him aside and through a small hallway filled with overly drunk couples already half fucking. Mingyu just looked at them, an expression of digust all over his face, but that changed as soon as Wonwoo looked at him. _God he's so whipped._

In a matter of not even a minute the two were in front of a photobooth covered with big red curtain. The younger only shot a small smile towards Wonwoo when he pulled him inside, and immediately sitting him down on a little bench.

Mingyu liked photobooths, ever since he was young. He still clearly remembers the first time he stepped his foot in there. At age of 14, with his first ever crush. It wasn't a very special moment to remember since they lost all the contact right after that night, but Mingyu could swear he still somewhere had all those photos.

"Take this." A voice woke him up from his thoughts, as he was handed a pair of those funny glasses. He quickly took them and sat them aside for a moment, before looking at Wonwoo.

For the next two minutes all they heard was a sound of the camera going off every five seconds - they knew there would be thousand of photos, but Mingyu was willing to pay any money if that meant he had those photos with Wonwoo.

Somewhere in the middle of their session, Mingyu turned his head towards the elder to see him smiling from ear to ear, with the brightest smile he could ever imagine on him.

He was breathtaking, everything about him made Mingyu's heart speed up, even the smallest antics he would always do. A small chuckle escaped his lips seeing the elder trying to balance a small ball he got from the staff on top of his nose, but failing miserably. He was adorable, Mingyu thought, everything about him.

Mingyu caught himself staring at Wonwoo - his lips dusted in the most beautiful shade of pink, his eyelashes gently fluttering every few seconds, everything about his screamed beautiful. His eyes were twinkling under the small light that was in the photobooth, but even with that he looked so extremly stunning, that it somehow left Mingyu speechless.

In stressful situations, people do thing they would never do, they say. That was what happened with Mingyu.

His hand reached out, his index finger gently pressed under Wonwoo's chin, turning his head to face him. A gulp, so loud that even Wonwoo probably heard it, was everything Mingyu did before pulling Wonwoo forward and sealing their lips together.

His heart suddenly took it's pace, feeling Wonwoo's lips on top of his. He even felt it skip the smallest beat when Wonwoo's lips started moving in sync with his. The emotions Mingyu felt with just one kiss couldn't compare to any of the other kisses the two shared, which would always end up with them sleeping together. Mingyu didn't want that to happen today.

Reaching out to cup his jawline, Mingyu deepened the kiss. Wonwoo's hands were on top of his chest, his fingers slightly curling the soft fabric of his shirt - but Mingyu didn't mind, he loved this feeling.

After seconds, Wonwoo backed away, taking in a deep breath, before saying, "If you wanted to have sex in a photobooth, you could have told me earlier. I would gladly do it." A small smirk was tugging on the corner of Wonwoo's lips, but it disappeared as soon as he leaned in and nibbled at the skin on the youngers neck. As much as Mingyu loved this (lets face it, he would like anything Wonwoo would do to him), he didn't want to do this. Not in these circumstances.

"Wonwoo, I don't want to have sex in here. Not today." Mingyu made sure he had Wonwoo off himself, before taking a look at his eyes. Wonwoo's eyes were somehow glossy, but Mingyu couldn't decide why his heart suddenly tightened just by looking at them.

Without hesitation, the taller leaned forward pressing a soft kiss against Wonwoo's forehead. "Let's get you home for now."

As Mingyu thought, they got way too many photos from the session which they would never need, but he still wanted them for memory.

They didn't mind the curious looks on people's faces while they were making their way out of the seemingly big house of Soonyoung's parents - the only thing Mingyu had in mind is not to let go of Wonwoo who was securely clinging onto his arm.

The ride back to Wonwoo's house was everything but loud and noisy. Wonwoo had his head turned towards the window looking at the night sky, while Mingyu kept his eyes on the road. Mingyu could lie if he said his eyes didn't travel from time to time to see how Wonwoo was doing or to just convince himself that he was there, even when he knew he was - but everytime he would turn, a loud sigh would leave Wonwoo's mouth.

When the car stopped on the drive way of Wonwoo's house, the only words Wonwoo said were, "My parents are out of the town. Do you maybe, uhm, want to stay here? I don't want to be alone while I'm half drunk." There was a glint of hope Mingyu saw cross Wonwoo's eyes the same moment those words left his lips, so the only thing he needed to do was to agree.

Wonwoo's house was indeed empty and most of it all, cold. It's understandable since nobody was in there most of the time.

It wasn't like Mingyu didn't know Wonwoo's house, in contrary, he knew it like the back of his hand, but in that moment he felt like a lost puppy only following his master. Which kind of even looked like it.

They were both in Wonwoo's kitchen, with Wonwoo sitting on top of the counter and Mingyu stupidly standing right in the middle of a big space. Mingyu was too afraid to even say anything, solely because Wonwoo didn't want to talk so he just let him have its own peace.

"Gyu?" Wonwoo's voice was quiet, almost inaudible as he said those words, and Mingyu couldn't control how his heart suddenly sped up in the mention of his name. His head snapped up from the floor to look at the elder, his hands securely intertwined on his lap.

"Why did you kiss me?" Barely a whisper that somehow sounded too serious for Mingyu's liking. The taller just stood dumbfounded, his throat dry from the lack of words to even start explaining himself.

"I..." He started, his eyes fixed onto the small dot placed on the floor which looked specifically interesting at that moment. "I was daydreaming." The only right words he could say as his eyes lifted up to look at Wonwoo.

"I might be half drunk right now, but I'm sober enough to know that you are lying." With one look that Wonwoo directed towards Mingyu, Mingyu's skin broke out in sweat. _This is it. This is how you die, Mingyu. This is how you lose your on-_

And before he even knew it, he was taking daring steps towards Wonwoo until he was finally only centimeters apart from him. He wasn't sure if his mind was functioning in that moment, because it was yelling not to go towards him, but his legs were doing the opposite thing.

"I need answers, Mingyu." The elder looked up at him with pleading eyes, still as glossy as they were a few minutes ago. He watched his heart shutter under his words, and the only thing Mingyu could do was to tell him the truth.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, at least in my mind, but I didn't think of what your reaction is going to be." The tallers hands were gently placed atop of Wonwoo's knees, with his fingers drawing any kind of patterns he would think of just to calm his mind. "And you are now mad at me and I feel like shit because I probably shouldn't have done it."

"I'm not mad at you." Only five words made Mingyu snap his head up to look at Wonwoo, a glint of happiness evident in his eyes. "I just want you to explain why you did it without us actually doing anything after that. You left me confused, because we agreed at the beginning of this that if we kiss we would sleep together. And after you rejected me all I could do was to keep quiet." Mingyu took a deep breath, because he knew he should at least explain everything to him at the party and not wait until he was at his house.

"Can I... Can I tell you something without it sounding too harsh?" Mingyu stuttered over his words, as he watched Wonwoo nod his head once for Mingyu to continue.

"Wonwoo, you are making me so confused. You can't just show up everyday looking as beautiful as an angel with that smile of yours that could put the sun to shame and your nose scrunch and not expect me to kiss you. That's not how it works. And you even expect me to not even feel a single thing for you after all this time?" It was moments like this that Mingyu wanted the earth to swallow him and just let him disappear. But he couldn't. He only watched Wonwoo's eyes moving across his face, with a small tint of rose creeping onto his cheeks.

"We started all this "friends with benefits" thing months ago, and I never wanted it to grow into something that I couldn't control. All I wanted was to get rid of stress and stop thinking about school for at least one night every week, but I got something totally different." Mingyu continued, his eyes wondering anywhere but at Wonwoo's ones.

"Mingyu..." It felt like Wonwoo was at the loss for words, judging from the way his voice stuttered for a bit. His hand reached out for Mingyu's, trying to somehow make him look at him, but whatever he did, Mingyu's eyes stayed glued to his lap.

"Because, _fuck_ , Wonwoo, I like you. So fucking much." Wonwoo could swear he heard a small break in Mingyu's voice as he said the words. His eyes suddenly lifted up, coming face to face with Wonwoo. "And I feel stupid for even thinking like that when we agreed not to fall for eachother."

Mingyu's words hit Wonwoo like a truck, maybe even harder - just days ago he was contemplating on how to express his feelings to Mingyu, and here he was now, unable to think of words to say when the person he liked was actually confessing to him.

"Do you have the pictures we got from the photobooth?" Wonwoo said quietly, rubbing the bare skin of Mingyu's palm. Mingyu's eyebrows furrowed, too confused as to why was Wonwoo asking for those photos after he just told him a whole story about how he was the love of his life. "I want to show you something." But Mingyu nodded anyways, pulling out the photos from his pocket.

Wonwoo rumbled through the stack of photos, giggling down at some of them, before he pulled out four photos of which one was of the moment Mingyu pulled him for a kiss.

It was Mingyu's time to be confused, because first, he didn't even know that moment was taken and second, Wonwoo looked at that specific photo too fondly that it somehow scared Mingyu of what's to come.

"I knew I heard the camera go off when this happened." A small chuckle left his lips, raising a small smile at Mingyu's face, but he didn't let Wonwoo see it. He turned the photo towards Mingyu, and looked straight to his eyes.

"This was probably the best kiss I've ever had with anyone, anywhere. You want to know why?" Mingyu was on the verge of passing out, he already could heard the sound of his own heart jumping up and down in his chest. He knew what was about to come next.

"Because it was with you. And I wouldn't change it for anything in this world. Mingyu, I know we did the kissing ten million times and as much as you will say that I'm lying and that I'm drunk, but my heart almost jumped out of me when you did it. Even now I'm sweating because I have this weird thing in my head that thinks you can hear it and how loud it is."

Wonwoo let out a small giggle, a fucking giggle, that made Mingyu smile so brightly down at him, his heart suddenly feeling at peace. "You understand what I'm trying to say? Maybe the intensity of it isn't the same as it is yours, but I'm willing to give it a try." The shorter smiled at him, and Mingyu could simply say, this was the best day of his whole life. Having Wonwoo right in front of him, confessing to him in the silliest and most adorable way possible, it somehow made him warm inside - he could swear he fell for him even more with only that.

" _God_ I could kiss you so many times right now." Mingyu's mind and his mouth truly weren't cooperating that night, but he surely didn't mind. After all he said tonight, this was the least worry he could have said.

"There is nothing stopping you from doing that." Wonwoo adjusted his posture and lifted his head just the tiniest little bit as if he was waiting for Mingyu to place his lips on his. And with a smile on his face, Mingyu did just that.

A sound of Wonwoo's deep laughs vibrated on top of their lips with every kiss that was placed on his lips - it was in some way so silly and playful and it seemed like Wonwoo was enjoying it which was all that Mingyu needed to keep going.

He wasn't sure if Wonwoo was still drunk or if he will even remember what he told him tomorrow morning, but the only thing that mattered to Mingyu was that he knew the boy in front of him liked him and he liked him back.

"Stop, Gyu." The shorter said between kisses that Mingyu immediately stopped, too worried about something he himself didn't know.

"I want a real kiss." He watched him lick his lips before pulling his bottom lip inbetween his teeth - this was teasing, Mingyu knew him quite well to know what he meant by that. 

With a small smirk he leaned in and caught his lips in another kiss, a little more passionate that the previous ones.

In seconds, Wonwoo's arms were wrapped around Mingyu's neck, along with his legs securely wrapped around the tallers torso. They both knew what was about to happen next and they already got used to it.

That same night, after millions of kisses and millions words that they exchanged during whatever round of sex they had (they stopped counting after the third round), Mingyu finally understood what it is too feel like the luckiest men alive.

After hours and hours of talking and getting to know what they truly felt and how many times they've wanted to make the first move, but they would always chicken out when it was time for it - they stayed cuddled up on Wonwoo's bed, with his legs safely intertwined with Mingyu's.

Mingyu didn't really care if his heart was beating like crazy or the fact that Wonwoo could heart every beat it did with his head presed down to his chest - it wasn't like Wonwoo didn't know what he felt.

"So what are we going to do with all those photos from today?" Suddenly Mingyu asked, too busy playing with Wonwoo's hair.

He got surprised when Wonwoo snapped his head up with a smile plastered on top of his gorgeous face, that Mingyu already knew there was trouble that was coming. "Oh no, what did you want to do?"

In a matter of second, Wonwoo was out of Mingyu's arms as he was reaching out to grab his phone and the photos they got. 

Mingyu let him do his thing and didn't even try to stop him when he took a photo of two photos that he showed him as he was confessing to him.

Wonwoo was never the type of person who would take a photo for a few times before it turned out looking fine, so Mingyu didn't even get surprised to see him cudling beside him as soon as he took the first photo.

The photo actually turned out looking quite nice for Mingyu's liking, sure it could use some retouching, but he didn't want to say anything to make Wonwoo angry after all of this.

And before Mingyu could even blink, the same photo was ready to be posted on instagram, with a heart as the only caption. Wonwoo didn't spare Mingyu even a look as he hit a small arrow, almost immediatelly hearing a vibrating sound coming from Mingyu's phone.

 _This was it_. In a matter of hours, they ended up confessing to eachother and now Wonwoo was officially giving their relationship a status. They were _a thing_. 

Wonwoo threw his phone to his side, before climbing on top of Mingyu and placing his head on top of his chest. The look he gave Mingyu was everything to make Mingyu smile and his heart flutter with a new set of emotions that he never knew he had in himself.

"Our friends are going to kill us." Mingyu whispered, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's tiny waist, keeping him from falling.

"I don't care." And once again, Wonwoo smiled at him with that bright smile and his nose scrunch that Mingyu couldn't resist the urge to pull him in for a kiss.

Wonwoo was right, he didn't care and he will continue to not care as long as he had Wonwoo by his side. As long as he had that smile and that beautiful human being all by himself, Mingyu shouldn't care of what others would think or say.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is yet another short one shot that I thought of randomly at some time at night, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments or on my twitter which is @wonuufied !
> 
> Ily


End file.
